Hellschweif
|Rang1=Schülerin |RName1=HellpfoteE-Mail an Beltz (Whitepaw) |Rang2=Kriegerin |RName2=Hellschweif (Whitetail) |Rang3=Königin |RName3=Hellschweif (Whitetail) |Rang4=Älteste |RName4=''Whitetail'' |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=KurzsternVickys Facebookseite |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Heideschweif |Mentor=KurzsternHierarchie der englischen Version von Feuer und Eis |Schüler=Windpelz, Heideschweif (zeitweise) |lebend=Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Stunde der Finsternis, Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang, Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Thunder and Shadow, Feuersterns Mission, Bramblestar's Storm, Battles of the Clans, Ein Clan in Not, Distelblatts Geschichte, Mistystar's Omen, Tigerclaw's Fury, Leafpool's Wish, Dovewing's Silence |erwähnt=Die letzten Geheimnisse}} Hellschweif (Original: Whitetail) ist eine kleine, weiße Kätzin. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Feuer und Eis : Sie kehrt mit ihrem Clan wieder zurück, nachdem sie von Braunstern und dem SchattenClan vertrieben worden waren. Geheimnis des Waldes : Vor dem Sturm : Gefährliche Spuren : Stunde der Finsternis : Staffel 2 Mitternacht : Mondschein : Morgenröte : Auch wenn sie in Morgenröte nicht gesehen wird, reist ihr Clan über die Berge zu ihrem neuen Zuhause. Sie finden einen friedlichen Ort am See. Sternenglanz :Auf einer Patrouille zusammen mit Fetzohr und seinem Schüler Eulenpfote finden sie drei DonnerClan-Katzen, die Frischbeute auf einem Gebiet essen, das bald dem WindClan gehören wird. Fetzohr wird wütend und sagt, er wisse, was sie vorhätten. Dornenkralle argumentiert, dass die Grenzmarkierungen jetzt noch nicht festgelegt seien. Fetzohr erklärt, dass der Fluss nicht gerade verliefe. Hellschweif fällt ihnen ins Wort und fragt Blattpfote ob sie Kräuter gegen Bauchweh hat. Sie sagt ja und Hellschweif erklärt ihr, dass zwei ihrer Ältesten krank seien. Die WindClan-Patrouille erlaubt ihnen, sie zu begleiten, um den Ältesten zu helfen. Hellschweif führt Blattpfote zu den zwei Ältesten Morgenblüte und Haferbart. Als Krähenfeder kommt, ist er böse, dass Blattpfote hier ist und Hellschweif sagt ihm, er solle gehen. Sie bleibt mit Blattpfote zurück, als sie die Ältesten behandeln. Eines Tages auf dem Weg zur Großen Versammlung entdeckt Hellschweif, dass Junge in der Scheune beim Pferdeort sind. Sie beruhigt Moorkralle, als er böse wird, weil Socke ihm sagt, er solle den Pferdeort verlassen. Dämmerung :Eine DonnerClan-Patrouille wartet auf eine WindClan-Patrouille und Hellschweif, Krähenfeder, Spinnenfuß und Rennpfote tauchen auf. Brombeerkralle sagt, dass er eine Nachricht für sie habe. Sie fragen, ob Kurzbart die Reise zum Mondsee schon angetreten habe. Hellschweif korrigiert ihn und sagt, dass er jetzt Kurzstern heiße. Spinnenfuß sagt ihnen, dass sein Clan weder ihre Hilfe brauche, noch schuldeten sie dem DonnerClan etwas. Als der DonnerClan von Dachsen attackiert wird, bringt Kurzstern WindClan-Krieger zur Hilfe im Kampf mit; Hellschweif ist unter ihnen. Als der Kampf zu Ende ist, bemerkt Hellschweif ihr verlorenes Clanmitglied Krähenfeder. Er sagt, er sei bereit, zum WindClan zurückzukehren. Sonnenuntergang : Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick :Sie ist nun Mentorin von Windpfote, dem Sohn von Krähenfeder und Nachtwolke. Sie ist mit ihrem Schüler, dessen Vater und Heidepfote auf der Patrouille, die Häherpfote aus dem See rettet. Als Häherpfote gemeinsam mit Krähenfeder zum DonnerClan zurückkehrt, ruft sie ihm hinterher, er solle gleich zu seiner Heilerkatze gehen, wenn er ankommt. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie begrüßt Millie auf der Versammlung, als seien sie schon lange befreundet, was Windpfote, ihren Schüler, wundert. Verbannt :Sie ist Mitglied der Patrouille, die auf Eichhornschweif und Distelpfote stoßen. Sie führt die zwei Kätzinnen zum WindClan-Lager und holt dort Kurzstern und Aschenfuß. Kurzstern gibt Hellschweif Heidepfote als neuen Schüler, da Kurzstern beschließt, dass ihr Schüler Windpfote zusammen mit Krähenfeder und den anderen Katzen zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers gehen wird. Zeit der Dunkelheit :''Folgt ''Lange Schatten : Ihr Schüler Windpfote ist nun ein Krieger mit dem Namen ''Windpelz. ''Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Sie geht zusammen mit Pilzkralle, Taubenpfote, Löwenglut, Blütenfell, Kräuselschweif, Grasbart und Tigerherz auf die Suche nach dem verschwunden Wasser. Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes : Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung : Special Adventure ''Feuersterns Mission : Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt ''Battles of the Clans :''Folgt}} right|250px|Hellschweif Mangas Rabenpfotes Abenteuer ''Ein Clan in Not :Hellschweif ist Mitglied der WindClan-Patrouille, die Rabenpfote und Mikusch umzingelt. Sie bezichtigt die beiden Einzelläufer, ein Junges entführt zu haben. Als Moorkralle seinen Clankameraden erzählt, wer Rabenpfote und Mikusch sind, zweifelt sie an der Freundlichkeit der Einzelläufer. Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte : Tigerclaw's Fury :''Folgt ''Leafpool's Wish :''Folgt ''Dovewing's Silence : }} Kurzgeschichte Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :Sie wird mit ihrem Clankameraden von einer FlussClan-Patrouille verjagt. Hellschweif wird mit Ameisenpelz fälschlicherweise als SchattenClan-Katze bezeichnet. Character Art Hellschweif.ByDaisy.png|Kriegerin Zitate Quellen en:Whitetail (WC)fr:Aile Roussefi:Valkohäntänl:Witstaartru:Белогрудка Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Feuersterns Mission Charaktere Kategorie:Bramblestar's Storm Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Mistystar's Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Dovewing's Silence Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Leafpool's Wish Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere